Exile
by blueglitch
Summary: Team Rocket has taken over and outlawed Pokémon training, or having Pokémon in general. Anyone who has one will have it confiscated forcefully. Red is gone, and only Green, Leaf, and Gold are the ones who can stop them. Will they succeed? LeafxGreen shipping.


**Okay, so I was just thinking of this story idea and it seemed like a good idea, so I went for it. I hope you guys like it! :3 Also, I'm a GreenxLeaf shipper, so if you don't like the pairing, then you've been warned. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, but I wish I did! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _That's it...I've just about had enough of this._

A million thoughts raced through his head, but that one was dominant. It's been several days since the coup of Team Rocket and things have remained the same. Kanto wasn't the same anymore - and it never will be.

Shaking the disasterous thoughts from his mind, the spiky haired brunette made his way out the door of his house.

The outside world was barren. What used to be a happy town with people and pokemon roaming freely has turned into an eerie solitude. Ever since the coup, people have been terrified to even step foot into the outside in fear of being threatened or captured. It was too risky.

"Not a soul anywhere," Green sighed, looking around in melancholy. The only sound he could hear was the wind blowing in the distance. The trees waved in response. He turned his head to the direction across from his house and saw the Research Lab. Deciding whether or not he should risk walking out into the open, he stepped forward from the shadow of his house. His feet led him to the lab swiftly, without looking behind his shoulders for anything suspecting him. He pushed the double doors open softly.

"Gramps?" he called, looking around the room. He was relieved when he saw the aides gathered in the back of the lab.

"Ah, Green," his grandfather replied, with relief washing over his face. "I'm glad to see you here. I've been worried about you the past few days."

Green paced over to him, nodding to the aides as he passed by. "Nah, don't freak out, Gramps. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about, being a researcher and all."

Professor Oak smiled at his grandson's concern. "Don't worry about it right now, Green. They haven't targeted me yet..."

He fiddled with a stack of paper on his desk with scribbled mess on them, as if it was written in a hurry. His face had a distraught expression that he tried his best to hide from them, but Green could sense his anxiety.

"So, uh, any idea where Red went?" Green asked, trying his best to change the subject. "I haven't seen him since he visited the Johto region."

His grandfather's face lit up when he mentioned his name. Green exhaled in annoyance - after all this time, he still seemed to favor Red. _I had to mention him, didn't I?_ he thought.

"Red? It's been so long...he must still be training in that region. Ah, it makes me proud."

Green scowled. "Well, probably not at the moment," he added, "thanks to the new law."

 _Creak_.

The door opened slowly, startling them. A figure was revealed as she walked in - a brown-haired girl with a blue tank lined with black at the collar, and a short red skirt. A yellow cross-body bag rested on her shoulder, and she wore a small white hat. She walked into the lab calmly.

"Leaf?!" Green gasped, looking at her with dismay. "What are you doing here? Did you walk over here by yourself?"

"Yes?" she said, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "What wrong?"

Green scurried to her and leveled with her amber eyes. "You can't just go anywhere you want! It's not safe," he said. A look of worry came over his face. "Next time just ask me to walk with you, okay?"

She snickered softly, gently pushing him away. "Thanks for that, Green, but I'm _fine_. Don't worry so much."

He sighed. He wanted to protect her, but she was bad about trying to be too independent. Her experience of being kidnapped when she was younger was probably the factor that led her to that trait. _If only she'd let me look out for her_ , he thought.

"Did you need something, Leaf?" Professor Oak asked.

"No, sir," she said, glancing at him. "I was just getting tired of my mom being hysterical about everything that's going on."

"How the heck did she even let you leave, then?" Green asked, raising an eyebrow. She returned a glance with a cute smirk.

"I snuck out when she was in the bathroom."

He chuckled and petted her head affectionately. "You're crazy."

"Anyways, I have to show you something," she said, changing the subject.

Smiling, she reached into her bag to pull out a pokeball and held it in her palm. Green's and Professor Oak's eyes widened with aghast.

"Leaf, _please_ tell me that's empty," Green implored as he kept his eyes glued to it. She held an index finger up to her lips.

"Shh. Keep this a secret," she said, throwing the ball onto the ground. It opened with a bright flash of white light, and a bulbasaur popped out. They gasped in fear, and the aides' eyes flew to the pokemon.

"Bulba!" it said happily, disregarding everyone looking at it in terror.

"I kept Sprout hidden from Team Rocket, so they couldn't take him away," she said, kneeling down to pet him. He closed his eyes and purred. "He's my little companion. I couldn't part with him."

Green shut his eyes, knowing she was going to get agitated when he begins. "Do you realize what they'll do to you if they catch you with it?" he asked with a serious expression.

"They won't."

"Leaf, if they find one little thing that makes them suspicious, they'll search you for it! They're gonna find out!"

She stood to her feet and sighed. "Well I'm not going to let them take him from me. He's too important to me to lose!"

Professor Oak remained silent, keeping his eyes locked on Sprout. He glanced up at the doors slightly cracked open, and swallowed.

"They could kill you! You've gotta get rid of it!" Green exclaimed.

"...Bulbaa?" Sprout looked around in suspicion when he realized everyone was focused on him. He formed a frightened expression when he saw Green approaching him in anger. He had his hands stretched out, ready to grab him.

"Green, leave him alone!" she snapped, stopping him.

Sprout jumped back and began to jolt towards the doors in fright. "Bulb...bulba sauur!"

He slipped through the opened doors in a frenzy.  
"Sprout, _come back_!" Leaf shrieked, dashing to the door after him. Green ran after her.

"No, Leaf! _Stop_!"

Professor Oak stood up from his desk and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
" _Kids! Get back in here!_ "

...But they were gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sprout! _Sprout_! Please, stop running! We need to get back to the lab!"

She chased him across the street as he led her into Route 1. Realizing she was away from the town, she halted and gasped. Her scared amber eyes darted all around, making sure no one was watching her. Everything was quiet - until she heard voices nearby. She breathed faster as she backed away from the sound. _No, no, no, I shouldn't have come all the way out here..._ she thought in a panic. The voices were getting closer, and closer...

Until she felt something cup a hand over her mouth and jerk her backwards, pulling her into some bushes hidden from sight. As she was being pulled, she flailed around trying to get free, but whoever had her was _too strong_.

" _Shhh!_ It's me," it said behind her. She spun her head around to see Green. He released his grip on her and took his hand off her mouth. Before she could say anything to him, the voices were closer than ever to them. They looked out from behind the bushes and saw two men and one woman in suspicious black uniforms. Large 'R's were embroidered on their chests in dark red. Leaf shuddered.

"Green..." she whispered, looking at him with fear in her eyes. He put his index finger to his lips to quiet her.

"Sure is a lot different now since we've gained control, huh?" one of the men snickered, with a rough voice.

"It would have been this way sooner if it weren't for that stupid kid getting in our way three years ago," the woman scoffed with disgust.

Green flinched. _Red..._

"Well, anyways, let's go ahead and-" She looked down and saw Sprout at her feet. He was growling at them menacingly. "HEY! How did you get here, you little runt?!"

"I thought we got rid of them!" the other man barked. They outstretched their arms to grab Sprout, and he cringed with fear as they approached him. "B-Buulba..saur!"

" _Sprout_!" Leaf cried, dashing out from the bushes. Green gasped as he tried to stop her.  
"Leaf, NO!"

She fell to her knees next to Sprout and scooped him up into her arms. Realizing they were caught, Green froze as the rockets glared at them.

"They've been spying on us! Get them!"

He jolted in front of Leaf to block her from them as they surrounded them. Still holding on to Sprout, she jumped to her feet and stayed closely behind him. She shut her eyes tightly as they began to grab them forcefully, leading them away. She could hear Green next to her angrily shouting at them to let them go, but it was only making them more violent with them. She kept her eyes shut.

She couldn't watch.

* * *

 **Uh, oh. A cliffy...what's going to happen? See what's going to be next in chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! :3**


End file.
